Warriors: The New Lands
by JayJayBells
Summary: This story is one I actually plan to finish (XD), of course with the help of reviewers 3. It will be set after the clans had to leave the lake territory and move to another. The old clans were forgotten and new clans were born! Help me think up new chars and fluff, even some new ranks and kits! I hope to get a lot of reviews soon! Bella And Jayda
1. Allegiances

**Warriors: THE NEW LAND**

 **Allegiances**

 **(OceanClan is RiverClan, HillClan is WindClan, DawnClan is ShadowClan, and ThunderClan, sadly, became the rebirth of BloodClan: ShadeClan!)**

 **OceanClan**

Leader: Wavestar- Blue-gray tom with stormy blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Urchinpaw_

Deputy: Mint-tail- Silver she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Reedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Cherryleaf- Russet she-cat with light green eyes.

 _Apprentice: Willowpaw_

Warriors:

Silverstreak

Sharktooth

Grayfish

 _Apprentice: Icehope(Former Medicine Apprentice)_

Hawkcry

Longclaw

 _Apprentice: Wildpaw_

Swallowtail

 _Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

Skyflower

Apprentices:

Urchinpaw

Reedpaw

Icehope

Wildpaw

Bouncepaw

Queens:

Carmen-Mother of Sharktooth's kits: Riverkit and Glitterkit (Yes Glitterkit. Carmen used to be a kittypet what did you expect? XD)

Cloverheart- Mother of Hawkcry's kit: Nightkit

 **HillClan**

Leader: Heatherstar

Deputy: Lightningtail

Medicine Cat: Grasstail

 _Apprentice: Seaheart_

Too lazy to do the rest of the cats you'll just have to read to find out lol

 **DawnClan**

Leader: Rowanstar

Deputy: Tigerflame

Medicine Cat: Hawkheart (I know he's from the books but he's not a HUGE char so…)

 **ShadeClan**

Leader: Bloodstar

Deputy: Longscar

Medicine Cat: Hawkpool

Head warrior: Mapleshade (Yas Mapleshade is baaaaack!)

 **You can give suggestions for darkforest characters in ShadeClan! All are welcome, from all series in Warriors (Even extra books like the Super Editions)**


	2. Chapter 1: Skyflower's Accident

**Skyflower's POV**

Skyflower was crouched only a few inches behind a skinny water vole that had been drinking from the river when she had scented it. Now the vole's ears had pricked up and it sniffed the air. The hunter took this as her chance and she sprung, flying through the air and landing on her prey. Her eyes gleamed with victory as it gave a final squeak and grew limp in her grip. She stood up from her landing position and took a few fish from the pile she and her brother had created.

"Great job, Skyflower!" The OceanClan warrior turned around and smiled when she saw her brother shaking his fur a moment after he stepped out of the water. He turned and dragged up his catch. "I'm headed back to camp." She meowed, turning back to the river that protected their camp from water-hating clans. She heard a splash of water right before she reached it, and she smiled.

She bunched her muscles and took a breath before launching herself onto the slippery stone connected to the land on the other side. It jutted out just enough for her forepaws to hit, and her hind paws slid beneath the quick-moving river water. She swung her head and tossed the prey that was formerly in her mouth onto the sand before sinking into the water.

Skyflower's back paws hit the squishy clay at the bottom of the water and she pushed off hard, shooting toward the surface. At the exact moment she was breaking the water's surface Grayfish decided to jump in. She had a slight moment of panic as he flew towards her. "WAI-" Her yowl was cut short as his body slammed into her face. She sunk down, her eyes closing…

 **Swallowtail's POV**

"WAI-" The sound of Skyflower's scream was replaced with a loud splash as her brother landed on her face and sent her sinking toward the river's bottom. He rose for air just as the silver she-cat's form hit the clay. "Great. You killed her." Swallowtail chuckled, sitting down at the edge of the water.

"I did _not_ kill her, just don't be surprised when she has a flattened face." He joked, his eyes gleaming playfully. "I won't be. You're becoming a fatty." He attempted a frown, but it turned into laugh and he almost choked on the river water. "You'd better get her before she drowns." She pointed out, glancing at the still form of Skyflower on the river's bottom. _Bee-brain._ She thought, her gaze focused on Grayfish's muscular form as he pulled his littermate to the shore of camp.

She swam across the river and shook out her fur as she stepped out. "Um, Cherryleaf? I think Skyflower is dead!" Swallowtail shouted just loud enough for the medicine cat to hear. She ran leaped over to them quickly, an herb bundle in her mouth. She softly pushed on the warrior's stomach and she took in a deep breath, choking on the water in her lungs. She vomited all of the water and clay out of her body, slowly getting to her shaky paws.

"How did this happen?" Cherryleaf wondered, sitting back after her work. "I was trying to swim to camp and _someone's_ rear end landed on my face!" Skyflower said dramatically, her voice still a bit hoarse. Even the worried medicine cat was obviously trying not to laugh at the young warrior's choice of words. 

"I see you're happy already." Swallowtail laughed and took the prey from the pile left by Skyflower earlier. She padded toward the fallen tree that was used as the path to camp. She leapt onto it- carefully avoiding the branches that could trip her- and padded into camp. She tripped over one of the tree's roots on her way off the path and sent the prey in her jaws flying. She quickly got to her paws and went to gather the prey that had scattered around the small island, ignoring the pain in her right forepaw.

She placed the two fish onto the fresh-kill pile and almost ran into Grayfish as he dropped her water vole beside the pile. "Thanks." She slightly blushed. They were muzzle-to-muzzle once he turned, and she backed up a bit, blushing. Her ears lowered slightly and her eyes looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry I-" "It's okay." He meowed, touching his nose to hers before padding off towards the medicine den, probably to tell Cherryleaf about her obvious injury.

Swallowtail's cheeks where now a beet red. She padded after him, her tail between her legs. She hoped no one had seen what just happened.

Swallowtail winced as Cherryleaf's russet paws massaged her twisted paw. "It'll be fine, just be more careful leaping off of the fallen tree." The medicine cat meowed in her quiet voice. She found it soothing, relaxing as the healer took her paws off of her. She turned to Grayfish and nodded before padding off to put the herbs from earlier's accident away.

 _What did he tell her?_

 **Pretty short but hey, the first chapter doesn't have to be really long so I think I did pretty good :3 Just letting everyone know Jayda will be co-writing some of it. Telling ya'll because we write very differently and I don't want anyone to be confused 3~ Bella**


	3. Chapter 2: Swallowtail's Assistance

**Swallowtail's POV**

"What was that? Swallowtail asked, glancing over at Grayfish. "What was what?" Grayfish murmured, turning over to her. "You and Cherryleaf exchanged some sort of… Glance." She narrowed her eyes, knowing something was up. "Oh that… It was nothing." He trotted away, his tail slightly lowered in guilt. At this point, she knew he had lied, but she didn't want to push him.

She padded around the den until she got used to the ache of her twisted paw, and was on her way out of the den when Cherryleaf's voice sounded behind her. "Hey, want to come with me to the waterfall to collect some herbs?" She asked, padding up next to the silver-and-white she-cat. "Sure, let me go tell Wavestar."

Swallowtail began to pad out when the medicine cat called from behind her. "He's out patrolling at the moment. Mint-tail is at the training island." She headed towards the apprentices den, stepping around it and onto the training island. There she was with Bouncepaw and Urchinpaw. She seemed to be in the middle of teaching them a complex battle move, so Swallowtail decided she would interrupt them before she got too far into it.

"Hey, Mint-leaf!" The deputy turned around, her ears pricking. "Yes, Swallowtail?" "Cherryleaf and I are going to the waterfall, is that okay?" She asked, her ears slightly flattening. "Sure, go ahead."

 **Cherryleaf's POV**

Cherryleaf trotted down the tunnel to her herb storage while Swallowtail went to ask Mint-leaf for permission to go to the waterfall. "Hey, what herbs do we need that we can get from the waterfall?" She asked her apprentice. "We need…" The young gray healer dug through the pile of herbs she was sorting, looking for the herbs that were dry and cracked. "Chamomile, yarrow, sweet-sedge, and burdock root." She looked back up at her mentor, her eyes gleaming.

"Can I come?" Cherryleaf sighed, shaking her head. "You have to sort the herbs you just threw all over the den." She meowed with a hint of disappointment hidden in her voice. She padded out, quietly listing the herbs she needed to collect.

When she reached the top of the den Swallowtail was ready to go. "Okay, let's head to the falls." Cherryleaf smiled, padding past her and out of camp.

 **I know it's really short but I can't help it! My mind is flooded with ideas for the next chapter and I MUST start writing it! Chapter 3 will be much longer since another writer of the story (Ronan) will be helping me! Thank you for reading~ Bella**


	4. Chapter 3: Swallowtail's Vengeance

**Mapleshade's POV.**

Mapleshade walked along the border, pausing every once in a while to remark it, and check for any signs of OceanClan crossing the border. She walked proudly, like she had just won a massive battle. She was patrolling with Thistleclaw, and he was on the lookout for any OceanClan warriors. His ears were perked high, his ears prepared to receive any noises. Mapleshade was very bored. "Do you think we should cause a bit of havoc, Thistleclaw?" He looked excited at the prospect of causing harm. "I would love that, Mapleshade." She nodded, and they crossed the border in unison, leaving a very obvious trail of scent.

They went to the waterfall, thinking if any of the warriors or the medicine cat were there, they could rough them up a bit. They went to the top of the waterfall, and saw that the medicine cat and a warrior were gathering herbs. She looked at Thistleclaw, and they came to a soundless agreement. Thistleclaw jumped on the warrior and

Mapleshade jumped on the medicine cat.

The medicine cat shook Mapleshade off her back. Thistleclaw weighed down the injure warrior so she couldn't move. . Thistleclaw smiled. The medicine cat, Cherryleaf, Mapleshade remembered from the gatherings, started running to camp. Mapleshade ran straight after her, and tackled her to the ground.

Thistleclaw disengaged from the warrior, and raked his claws down her side, creating a huge gash. The warrior let out a cry of pain, and kicked Thistleclaw into the brush, but he jumped back at her and clawed her eye, creating a large wound across her eye. He laughed, and ran off to help Mapleshade with Cherryleaf. Mapleshade had Cherryleaf pinned to the ground, and she was writhing, trying to break loose, but Mapleshade was too strong.

Mapleshade heard "CHERRYLEAF", and then the warrior jumped at Mapleshade, and began to claw her face. She dug her fangs into her neck, and then suddenly she was off of Mapleshade, ripped off by Thistleclaw, whom she proceeded to kick in the chest, and whipped around to face him. She leaped at him and clawed down his ear, creating yet another nick, but was then hit on the head by Antpelt. He dug his claws into her throat, but a Grey figure knocked them away.

Thistleclaw ran over, and stood in front of Cherryleaf, looking very smug. "I hope you like it in Starclan, Medicine Cat. It'll be such fun." He slit Cherryleaf's throat with one small movement, watching as her blood drained to the ground.

Mapleshade started dragging her dead body towards the edge of the waterfall, and she kicked it off, watching it fall slowly to the water, spiraling.

 **Swallowtail's POV**

Swallowtail was padding through the path to the herbs' location when she was knocked off her paws and pinned to the ground by an unknown gray figure. Her nose was filled with the scent of ShadeClan. She yowled in pain as he tore into her flesh, his long, jagged claws ripping down her side, forming a long, deep gash that was sure to leave a scar for eternity.

She kicked him off, digging her claws into his belly and throwing him into the brush, but she was knocked over once more and he created another deep gash, this one along her eye, also sure to be a scar for life. He leaped off to leave her screeching in pain, and suddenly she heard an ear-splitting yowl. Her eyes snapped open. "CHERRYLEAF!" She screeched, her pain quickly shifting to a full-out rage.

She leaped at Mapleshade, knocking her over, and she began to shred her face, digging at her flesh like a dog digging up a bone. She had dug her fangs into her neck when she was ripped away, kicking and spitting at the cat that did so. She kicked the cat- who just happened to be Thistleclaw again- in the chest and whipped around to face him, her eyes clouded with hate. She leaped at him and clawed down his ear, creating yet another nick, but was then hit on the head by Antpelt.

She felt blood well up on the claws that had begun to tear into her throat, but a bulky gray figure knocked them away and dragged her to safety. "G-grayfish?" She spit out blood and blinked rapidly, clearing her vision. "Ch…Cherryleaf's dead." She murmured, her eyes closing.

 **Antpelt's POV.**

Antpelt was looking across the border, looking for Mapleshade and Thistleclaw, who were supposed to be back a while ago. There was nobody there. Then his erect ears detected the faint sound of cats going to battle, and he signaled his patrolling mates with a flick of his tail, and they ran towards the noise. They arrived to see OceanClan warriors entering the scene from a different side, and Mapleshade and Thistleclaw dealing with one other cat. Antpelt ran over, followed closely by his other patrol members on his heels. He jumped into battle, knocking the cat on the head, and grabbing her neck with his long, sharp claws. A large, thick Grey cat knocked his paws away, and pulled her to safety.

 **Swallowtail's POV**

Swallowtail's eyes opened in the medicine den. Only 3 other cats were there, gladly. "Wh-what happened? Who won?" She asked, lifting her head to look around the room.

"We did. And I have excellent news." The injured warrior looked up to see Wavestar hovering over her, him having a long scar across the left side of his face, down across his noze and to the bottom of the right side. It had obviously been recently treated, because there was no trace of blood left on his fur or scar (That was bleeding heavily anyways.) "You killed Mapleshade." He grinned, his short but sharp fangs revealing a tiny bit of blood remaining from the battle. She leaped to her paws, ignoring all signs of pain or infection in her wounds. "Just because she's dead doesn't mean this is over." She growled, stalking out of the den.

WARNING, VERY DETAILED AND GROSS PART RIGHT HERE!

Swallowtail sat by where the battle was, staring at the dead body of Mapleshade. "Just because your body is dead doesn't mean this battle is over. Your soul still remains, and I plan to destroy it along with your destructive clan." She hissed, pushing her off the edge and watching as the sharp stones caught at her body, ripping it into chunks as it fell. She suddenly got an idea, and slid down after her. She was careful not to gain too much speed and she landed next to the torn form, ripping the head off of her body. She took the head and ventured into ShadeClan territory, now covered in Mapleshade's death scent. She carefully caught Mapleshade's head into the weaved branches of the arc making up the entrance of ShadeClan. No one was in the clearing to notice her, and she left, leaving the head to hang above the entrance.

Okay, Warning Over

Swallowtail washed all of Mapleshade's scent off of her and trotted into camp, her eyes darkened with the color of loathing. She paused at a puddle in the middle of camp, and took a breath. She looked down to see her face. Her left eye had a long fresh scar on it, and her left ear was torn. Her side had a long fresh scar along it as well. There were no other serious wounds that she could see or feel, and with that she walked off to her nest and laid down, falling asleep.

 **How was it? Review below! The ShadeClan characters were written by Ronan, and the OceanClan characters done by me! Could you see the difference? Please review! We need story suggestions, character suggestions, pairing suggestions, (Like, cats being mates and having kits), and even death suggestions! (MUAHAHAHA!) XP~ Bella**


	5. Chapter 4: Eaglepaw's Training

**Mapleshade's POV**

Mapleshade gasped as the mortal warrior's claws sunk into her neck. She'd been killed before so she knew there was no point in fighting back. But the amount of hatred in this young kitty's life was indescribable. If she had been on Mapleshade's side she would have been greatly rewarded. But, instead, it was Mapleshade herself she was destroying. The dark forest warrior knew that Swallowtail had shadowed blood in her veins, just as every dark forest warrior did. She could be an amazing evil warrior, Mapleshade just had to find a way to switch her loyalty to the place of no stars and she was good. Suddenly she found herself in the dark forest, just like she had been for about 444 moons. This time it was very different. There were no cats besides her, and the forest just smelled… rotted. So did StarClan, though, which was good and bad. The tortoiseshell she-cat sat back on her haunches, looking around the forest to see if anything had changed. Nothing really had, besides the fact there was no blood on the ground and the sludge river was almost empty. Only a tiny stream of the black liquid flowed. This sludge river was powered by the shadow blood of those who worshipped the place of no stars, or inhabited it. She saw the bones of a cat sitting on the muddy floor of the dry river, making a little musical sound as the stream clanged them together.

The clever dark forest warrior finally had enough strength to walk in the living's dreams. Holy StarClan she hadn't had to do that in a while. She closed her eyes, appearing in the dreams of the most jealous and easy to mold cat in DawnClan. Most of the cats there were pretty tough, so Mapleshade was surprised when she arrived in a clearing deeper in the Dark Forest with a young DawnClan apprentice facing her. He couldn't see her, of course, because she was hidden in the fog. She did this on purpose so he would learn self-defense. She also wanted to see if he was made to be a true dark forest warrior. Would he have the darkness in his blood that could turn him evil? It was her time to find out.

"Hello Eaglepaw." She murmured, her eyes the only source of light in the blanket of fog that covered them both.

"Hello?" He jumped in surpriseat the voice that came from the fog around him, and Mapleshade grinned. "Who are you?" He asked, squinting. "I'm Mapleshade." She purred, circling him, barely visible in the fog. "Welcome to the place of no stars. You're very welcome here." Eaglepaw glanced around, obviously confused. "Where's everyone else? " He asked, sitting down.

"It's only us, sadly. Soon this place will be filled with cats once more, and you and I will be the highest ranks. You may even become leader of the Dark Forest someday; you'll just have to train hard in battle practice at night and day. Do not tell anyone about this place, or they will want to be as powerful and special as you, won't they. Always remember, if a cat wants to wake up in the dark forest, they will. If they wish not to, they will not. You, my dear, will be here every night to train hard. Soon, you might be the leader of your clan." She grinned, stepping into the thickest part of the fog once more. "Great!" He meowed, padding around to look for her. "When do we start?"

Suddenly Mapleshade leaped at the small apprentice, her claws ripping down his side. She knocked him over and began to claw at his ears, hissing as she did so. He growled at the betrayal and dug his claws into her stomach, attempting to kick her off. She flew across the foggy landscape, landing on her paws about a tail length away. She pounced on him again, clawing at his stomach -light enough so he wouldn't be killed in the first lesson- and twisted away from his grip as he tried to reverse the pin he was under. He leaped to his paws and aimed a blow at Mapleshade, hitting her across the face. She fell over in shock, shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness he had caused. "I win." He mewed, padding over to her proudly.

"No one wins until their opponent is dead." She spat, getting to her paws and shaking out her fur. "That's why your first lesson is the killing move."

She shoved him to the ground and he landed with a thump, then she stood over him and brought her long, hooked claws to his throat, lightly digging them in. "Lesson 1. Dig your claws into the vein on the side of the neck, and twist. Outcome: Dead kitty, battle won." She smirked as his eyes widened. "What, are you _scared_?" She asked, spitting in disgust.

"Thought you wanted to become the most powerful cat in the clan. You have to try things soft kitties like clan cats are too scared to teach. In the dark forest, every move is a good move, and we ALWAYS train with out claws unsheathed." The look of fear on Eaglepaw's face faded to confusion. "Isn't that dangerous?" He squeaked, a bit nervous. She laughed; a roaring laughter that echoed throughout the empty forest.

"'Is it dangerous?'" She mocked. "Of course it's dangerous." She snarled, bringing her face close to his. "Because then you have a reason to fight with all you've got." She got up and padded away, turning around to tell him to get some rest. They would train more tomorrow.

The dark forest warrior ran through the forest, alert for any signs of prey. She spotted a slightly decayed mouse and decided it was all she would be able to find, and it would do. As soon as she finished the bitter mouse a snap caused her claws to immediately unsheathe. She sniffed the air, and the scent of Cherryleaf filled her nostrils.

"Cherryleaf." She smirked, circling the now visible StarClan medicine cat. "Welcome to StarClan, _I hope you enjoy your stay."_ The russet she-cat hissed, baring her teeth. "I thought you would be back in ShadeClan torturing OceanClan again by now." She admitted, her green eyes focused on the sharp claws of Mapleshade.

She laughed, her eyes glinting with hate. "Such a stupid little-" "Don't say it." She sighed, padding away. "I'm off to find a place that isn't dead." Mapleshade laughed once more, watching the russet healer pad away into the fog that had begun to clear.

"Have fun with that." She called after her, padding in another direction to find the meeting stones. She would rest on the branches of the large tree that sheltered it from, well, nothing really. It was just a good resting point for a tired cat. She leaped up the tree and curled up, hidden by the black and bloody leaves that covered it.


End file.
